Delicias comestibles
by tildita
Summary: Serie de viñetas que giran alrededor de las comidas y bebidas, y su relación con ciertos personajes…O como influyeron en sus vidas. Romance, humor, drama… ¿Cómo afectan algunas provisiones a nuestros personajes? Diferentes personajes y ratings, en cada c
1. Chapter 1

NUEVA HISTORIA...

Serie de viñetas que giran alrededor de las comidas y bebidas de Hogwarts, y su relación con ciertos personajes…O como influyeron en sus vidas. Romance, humor, drama… ¿Cómo afectan algunas provisiones a nuestros personajes?

Diferentes personajes y ratings, según la ocasión.

*RANAS DE CHOCOLATE*

Remus-Tonks

Rating: K.

Romance.

.

Remus Lupin huele a chocolate. Y Nymphadora Tonks, se relame, cada vez que por algún pasillo de Grimauld Place, siente el tentador aroma…porque sabe que él llegó.

Y entonces lo busca. Los instintos animales de él, en luna llena, parecen ser absorbidos por ella, porque lo persigue, lo convierte en su víctima, lo acosa, lo asalta…

-¡Dora! ¿Cuántas veces te pedí que no me hagas esto? Ya iba a ir a saludarte.-Pero sus quejas son acalladas por la pelirrosa, que ya saltó a sus brazos, y lo besa…como solo ella sabe besarlo. De una manera que hace que él olvide todo.

-Es que mi organismo necesitaba azúcar…- se justifica la muchacha; mientras arrincona al licántropo contra la pared, y se pega a él; que al momento la toma en brazos, para dirigirse a su habitación, por ser la más cercana.

-Yo también te extrañé, pero **eso** no es azúcar, cariño…- responde en su oído.

Ya quedó atrás la luna, el dolor, la angustia; ahora llegó el momento de las risas, de sus eternas ocurrencias, y del amor.

Mira atrás, y no puede creer su suerte. Y todo, por unas ranas de chocolate…

.

Honeydukes es un lugar mágico para los amantes de las golosinas, y Remus, es uno de sus mejores clientes. Todo el mundo conoce la aflicción del hombre por el chocolate, pero lo que pocos saben, es que en realidad, tiene debilidad por las golosinas, en general. Claro que, entre estas, sus preferidas son las ranas de chocolate…

-Buenos días, profesor.-saluda Martha, buscando el pedido que ya tiene preparado para él.

-Buenos días. Parece que hoy esto está tranquilo, ¿no?-

-Acaban de irse los estudiantes de vuelta al colegio… ¿No ve acaso, que el negocio quedó arrasado?- la mujer observa el estado del local, siempre ordenado y limpio; con el ceño fruncido.

-En verdad, parece zona de guerra.- responde él, mientras recibe una gran bolsa y se prepara a pagar.

En ese momento, una mujer pasa a su lado, como si alguien la hubiera empujado, y aterriza de lleno en el piso, casi a sus pies. La caballerosidad del hombre no se hace esperar.

-Te ayudo. ¿Siempre entras así?-No puede evitar una sonrisa. Aunque uno sea un perfecto inglés, educado y pulcro, como Lupin, ver caerse a alguien provoca risas, de esas que nadie puede disimular.

-A veces el truco me sale mejor, y caigo justito encima del mostrador. Si quieres lo intento nuevamente...- La muchacha también sonríe, mientras se sacude la ropa, y se masajea las rodillas, doloridas por el golpe.-Tonks, mucho gusto-y le tiende la mano al hombre, que ahora la mira con cara de bobo. Es la joven más rara y llamativa que ha visto en su vida, y tiene un no sé qué, (aparte del cabello rosa, y una sonrisa adorable) que lo hizo estremecerse.

-Remus Lupin, encantado.- Y se separa de ella, que se ha lanzado descaradamente a su cuello.

-Perdón, no quise parecer atrevida…pero hueles a chocolate. ¿O es idea mía?-

Martha interrumpe el incipiente idilio, estos dos le caen demasiado bien para mantenerse al margen.

-Remus Lupin es el más grande consumidor de ranas de chocolate que ha pisado esta tienda, niña.-Y le hace un guiño cómplice.

-¿Más que yo?-

-Lejos. No hay quién lo supere. Es más, en esa bolsa lleva las tres únicas cajas existentes. Los chicos solo dejaron unas pocas en la gaveta, y el profesor, se está llevando las que encargó…- En la cara de la pelirrosa, se dibuja una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que hice el viaje en vano? Que lástima, quería una caja para mí...-

-Si es solo una caja, yo te la podría obsequiar…eso, si aceptas compartir unas cervezas de mantequilla conmigo.- intenta Lupin.

-Mmmm, la oferta es tentadora… ¿Tú que dices, Martha? ¿El señor Lupin es confiable?- La picardía de la que hace gala a diario sale a relucir, y la vendedora asiente satisfecha. Años de ver parejas formarse ante sus ojos, le dicen que ya puede ir agregando ésta a su lista.

A esa primera cita le siguió otra, y otra, y otra más…

Y un buen día la joven lo besó. Y él sintió que su alma, al fin, había encontrado su par, y que había algo que podía atraerlo más que el chocolate…ella.

Martha se pregunta por que razón bajó la venta de golosinas. Lo que no sabe, es que Lupin y Tonks, juntos, generan más dulzura de la que ella puede tener en la tienda más dulce del mundo mágico.

.

* * *

Este me salió light, pero prometo esmerarme más para los pró.

Habrá parejas para todos los gustos, pero no slash. Y los ratings, irán variando de acuerdo a cada viñeta. En el encabezado voy a avisar sobre quienes trata, y como viene la cosa.

Tildibesos, y espero les guste.


	2. WHISKY DE FUEGO

Volví...

O mejor dicho, volvió la musa, que me tenía abandonada.

Antes que nada, espero que hayan comenzado bien el año. Yo lo empecé bien, y espero que siga así! Aunque vengo corta de tiempo, y atrasada en lectura de fics.

Si les cabe el slash, les recomiendo "JUEGO DE PALABRAS" de Shelfu. Fue mi regalo de cumpleaños, y si bien, ella dice que no se le da el slash...le quedó increíble!

Esta segunda entrega, trae una pequeña incógnita. Solo diré que se trata de dos mujeres, y que no es historia romántica. No hay lemmon...Sigo muy candorosa....Pero tengo dos historias en mente, y les aseguro, que me voy a tomar revancha!Ja,ja,ja.

CON USTEDES, DELICIAS COMESTIBLES, PARTE DOS.

WHISKY DE FUEGO

Augusta Longbottom- ?

Rating: K

.

Memorias de Augusta:

Fuimos "mejores amigas". Vivíamos casa por medio, y era común que nos escapáramos para estar juntas. De pequeñas, compartimos juegos, ya mayorcitas, nuestra presentación en sociedad, y mas adelante, también algún noviete, y más de una borrachera inofensiva en una pijamada…

Ella era muy tierna y dulce…Soñadora, como toda adolescente. No concebía toda esa sarta de ridiculeces que proclamaba su familia, se reía de la pureza de sangre. Es mas, en aquella época salía con un chico muggle, Robert, que la tenía loca…Fue lo que mas le dolió. Tener que dejarlo.

Yo creo que ahí comenzó su cambio. Al verse obligada por su familia a cumplir el compromiso que habían asumido por ella al nacer, eso la trastornó.

Entre nosotras, nos llamábamos con la última sílaba de nuestro nombre, repetida, de modo que yo era Tata, y ella Gaga. Cosas de niñas…

El tema es que ella llegó un día, completamente alterada; lloraba a mares.

-Gaga, anoche lo conocí…Ese hombre, es el mas arrogante, engreído, pedante, fanático… ¡Es un asco de persona! No puedo casarme con ese engendro… ¡Si ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar cosas acerca de mí! Solo sabía mi nombre, y me llamaba "mi prometida" como si yo fuera un objeto de su propiedad…-

Yo no sabía como consolarla…Ideábamos mil cosas, para poder romper el compromiso, pero automáticamente las desechábamos, por ridículas e ineficaces…

Su "prometido" no estaba de acuerdo con nuestra amistad, y ella, por no disgustar a su familia, había accedido a que dejáramos de vernos.

El tiempo siguió su curso, y un 10 de enero, en su despedida de soltera, hicimos un pacto…Sin importar lo que sucediera, cada año nos encontraríamos, esa misma fecha. En cierto modo, era nuestra despedida.

Presencié su boda…A la cual no fui invitada.

Efectivamente, unos meses mas tarde, la vi cambiar de forma temible. Se convirtió en una mujer implacable, arrogante, engreída y pedante. Cuanto ella había sido, ya no estaba. Solo yo, en nuestros encuentros secretos, volvía a ver a aquella que era casi mi hermana. Nunca olvidó una sola de nuestras citas. Cada 10 de enero, volvía a ser la misma. Incluso cuando en nuestra segundo o tercer encuentro, me contó que el hijo que esperaba era de Robert y no de su actual marido, con el odio reflejado en su mirada.

Esa era su revancha. Eso, y hacerle la vida imposible a todos los que la rodeaban…

Pero tampoco le sirvió de mucho, ya que acabó detestando a la criatura, por tener el coraje de enfrentar a toda la familia desde muy pequeño, cosa que ella nunca se atrevió a hacer.

Nunca hablábamos de su vida actual. Y cuando sucedió lo de mi Frank, y Alice, aunque yo iba dispuesta a echarle en cara toda su hipocresía; cuando nos encontramos, solo me bastó mirarla, para saber que ella compartía mi dolor, y lloramos juntas.

En medio de rondas de whisky de fuego, exorcizábamos el presente y revivíamos un pasado que solo existía en nuestros corazones.

Cuando me enteré de su muerte, solo una lágrima rodó por mi rostro. Al fin iba a ser libre. De las convenciones, de los apellidos, de ser parte de una familia siniestra…Y brindé por ella. Y se que ella estaba allí, conmigo.

Por que Walburga Black, para mí, siempre va a ser aquella jovencita idealista que creció conmigo.

* * *

Originalmente, el del whisky se lo tenía reservado para el hijo de esta señora...O sea a Sirius. Pero ya tendré oportunidad de escribir sobre él, y esta idea me gustó, aunque me quedó corto. Espero que les guste.

Tildibesos!

10 ene 09


End file.
